


Pure Delight

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen owns an adult toy store.  Jared comes in to buy a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for my June entry in [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). All the toys that are mentioned actually exist, as does the website bad-dragon.com. You can find the toy that Jared buys **[HERE](http://www.njoytoys.com/products/purewand.php)**
> 
>  **Beta Credit** : [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10**  
> 

“Gen, do I really have to do this?” Jared knew he was whining like a five-year-old, but he couldn’t help it.

Somehow he had gotten roped into stopping at the local adult toy store to pick up a gag gift for Adrianne’s bachelorette party. Jared was the only guy invited because, according to the girls, he was the only guy in their circle who would appreciate the male stripper. Apparently that also meant he was 'most qualified' to choose a dildo.

Jared was not remotely excited to go and pick out a sex toy in person. Most of those places felt dingy and unsanitary, and Jared hated to go inside. It’s not that he was a prude; he would have preferred to just buy it online, like he had with his personal collection.

But Gen and Danneel insisted that he had to go to the store in town. When he asked why, they just giggled and shoved him towards the storefront at the end of the strip mall.

With a sigh, Jared walked down the row of shops toward the store at the end. Looking up at the sign, he read _‘Casa Erotica’_. Snorting at the name, he checked out the display windows, expecting the usual sleazy arrangement of tacky merchandise.

To his surprise, it didn’t look like a typical adult toy store display. Normally there would be white plastic mannequins dressed in skimpy polyester lingerie - that always looked scratchy and uncomfortable - placed in front of opaque white or black curtains blocking the interior of the store.

This display was more formal, more elegant.

The backdrop was the typical sheer black curtains, but instead of plastic figures, a display bed with a brass headboard was set at an angle. White sheets, a black jacquard comforter, and an explosion of white and black pillows covered it, giving the space a subtle intimacy. A solid black nightstand was off to the side, with a softly glowing lamp and a copy of Anais Nin’s _Delta of Venus_ opened face down on it.

Framed black and white photos hung from fishing line along the sides and over the bed. Jared leaned in closer to look and realized they were silhouettes of the human body; a curve of a hip, an angle of a shoulder, a shadow of a neckline. Jared was floored by the inherent sensuality of the images, and wondered who had taken those photos.

The only color in the display was a wash of red and a spot of royal blue from the silk nightgown and boxer shorts spread out on the bed. They were arranged to look like they’d been tossed carelessly aside by their owners when they’d disrobed. On the other side of the display was a door in a frame, slightly ajar, that looked like it opened to a bathroom. The edge of a clawfoot tub with a shower curtain tucked inside it showed, and through the curtain, the outline of two figures standing in an embrace could be seen.

Jared was impressed. Someone had gone all out to set up a feeling of real romance, not just sex. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to shop here after all.

As he opened the door, the entrance bell chimed. Jared looked up to see an _actual_ bell - a real brass bell hanging from a wire. He was amazed – just one more proof that this place had some class.

The store itself was a comfortable size, not too big, not too small. And there was not a boring white wall in sight. The entire store was covered in wooden shelving. Antique cabinets were built into the walls, their oak stain polished to a soft sheen. The display cases spread out around the space were vintage as well, and reminded Jared of the old drug store in the town where he grew up.

The merchandise displayed throughout the store was placed to create a natural flow for customers to browse. Videos and books lined a nook with a chair, a reading lamp and a small monitor turned away from the entrance, its volume on mute. Lingerie, both packaged and hanging, was arranged in a boudoir-style area, complete with a chevalier mirror so customers could hold up the clothes in front of them.

The toys themselves were set up by style and gender. Dildos and vibrators were along one wall, cock rings and penis enhancers on another. The BDSM items were towards the back, and Jared saw everything from whips and handcuffs, to ball gags and full face masks.

Soft music played on the sound system, a medium tempo coffee-house song that you could hum to but didn’t overpower the space. There were a few customers shopping; a couple looking at the movies, a few girls flipping through the lingerie display, an older woman paying for her purchases at the register.

Jared was impressed at the quality and variety of the stock. It was almost as good as the online store where he shopped. He wandered over to one of the display cases and whistled in appreciation. Glass dildos were nestled in velvet boxes, their colors vibrant against the deep black fabric. Specialty toys that he knew came from bad-dragon.com – how the owner was able to get them, Jared didn’t know; the business didn’t normally do affiliate sales. The other cabinets held high-end vibrators; most costing more than he was willing to pay.

He found his way to the mid-range priced toys on the shelves. The girls had said to get a vibrator or dildo that was in the $30-$50 range. Jared really didn’t understand why he was buying a fake penis. It’s not like Adrianne wasn’t coming home to the real thing.

He sighed and considered her to be the lucky one. Since his breakup with Stephen six months ago, his dates consisted of his fingers, lube, a toy, and the pay-per-view channels on his big screen. It only worked to get him off though; not for dinners and laughter and – yes, he would admit it – cuddles. He missed cuddles.

“Can I help you find something?”

The whiskey-rough voice startled Jared and he whirled around with a short curse.

Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on. Brown spiky hair, the greenest eyes he’d ever seen, and oh my god, _freckles_! And a smirk that made Jared want to smack him or kiss him, he couldn’t decide which.

“Uh…what?” He winced at his awkward reply.

“Can I help you?” Mr. Gorgeous drew out the words, his smile showing perfect white teeth this time. “Is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

Jared’s brain came back online. “I need a gift for a bachelorette party.”

The man laughed. “How’d you get stuck with that job?”

Feeling his face redden, Jared muttered, “Because my friends hate me.”

“What was that?” The man stepped closer and Jared caught a whiff of something woodsy and delicious. The scent had him leaning forward, wanting to bury his face into the man’s neck and take a big sniff.

Restraining himself, he repeated. “I have friends who hate me, it seems.” He shrugged helplessly. “I guess they figured that I would be the expert on all things phallic-shaped. Plus I think that they thought I would be embarrassed coming in here to shop.”

“Why’s that?” Mr. Gorgeous tweaked one of the display units, straightening the items on it.

“Because I usually buy my toys online.” _Oh god did he just say that?_ Jared prayed that the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Really? What website?” The man turned to him, interest coloring his voice.

“Uh….Winchester Specialties…” Jared really couldn’t believe where this conversation was going. He’d just expected to come in, grab something off the wall, pay for it and then leave.  
  
“No way! That’s my web store!” Mr. Gorgeous’ grin got even bigger. “See?” He pointed to the Casa Erotica logo and Jared saw _from Winchester Specialties_ in small print underneath.

“What did you buy? Wait, let me guess.” He looked Jared up and down, his intent gaze making Jared shiver. “I’d have to say the ‘Loki’.” He pulled a blue prostate massager off the shelf. “It’s one of our best sellers, here _and_ online. Frankly, it’s my personal favorite.”

 _Oh fuck!_ Mr. Gorgeous just told him that he got off with a massager. The same one Jared had in his top drawer at home.

Gulping, he nodded, praying that he didn’t look shell-shocked at the conversation. And that the hot guy in front of him couldn’t tell that he was getting hard in his jeans.

“Cool.” Putting the toy back on the shelf, the man held out his hand. “I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles. As you probably figured, I own the place.”

“Jared…Padalecki.” Jared stammered his name. Jensen’s hand was firm and strong, and Jared would be willing to sell his soul to feel that grip on his cock.

The man’s eyes widened. “ _You’re_ Jared Padalecki?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just pulled your latest order. Haven’t even packed it for shipping.” Jensen gestured for Jared to follow him. “I can get it for you right now and refund your shipping, or give you a credit on your next order. Whatever you want.” He winked at Jared. “Good choice by the way.”

Jared didn’t know whether to be amused or embarrassed.

“Listen, can you wait a bit?” Jensen continued. “I need to close the store, then I can get your order squared away on the computer in the back. Oh, and buy your friend the Vibease. I’ll give you 50% off the retail price.”

He was moving before Jared could answer. He stared helplessly as Jensen’s jean-clad ass – and oh my GOD was it a fine ass – disappeared through the door marked ‘Employees Only’.

Not knowing what else to do, Jared scanned the shelves for the item Jensen mentioned. He found it displayed with the remote controlled bullet vibrators and had to laugh. The fact that it was controlled via Wi-Fi with an iPhone was going to be a plus for Adrianne’s fiancé.

Taking it to the counter, he handed it to the cashier. “Um…Jensen said there was a 50% discount…”

“Hey Jensen!” Osric, according to his name badge, clicked the button on his headset. “Guy says you’re giving him a discount on the Vibease? Uh huh…uh huh.” Osric glanced at Jared and grinned. “You got it.”

He clicked off and rang up the order. “Boss man says to grab one of the lipstick vibrators in the clearance bin. He’s tossing it in for free.”

Jared was floored. He couldn’t believe the deal he was getting. The girls would be amazed. He leaned over and took one of the small vibrators and put it next to the other item.

“Forty-seven seventeen.” Osric placed the items in a bag as Jared dug out his credit card. Handing it to the cashier, Jared saw his eyes widen as he read the name. “Oh, okay, Jared Padalecki. Um...if you could just sign here, please.”

Puzzled at Osric’s reaction, Jared signed the slip and took his bag. “Jensen said to wait for him to get an online order of mine…” He trailed off, blushing a bit.

“Oh, no worries. We’re closed for the night anyway.”

Jared looked around and realized he was the only customer left in the store.

Osric walked around the counter and locked the front door, flipping the sign to ‘Closed’. “I’ll let Jensen know you’re waiting on him.” He winked as he took the money tray out of the register and headed to the back room.

Alone at the counter, Jared wondered again at Osric and Jensen’s behavior. It was like they knew him, but he didn't see how that could be. Jared was sure that he wasn’t the best customer they had; his orders were primarily his favorite lube and the occasional toy and video selection. Nothing special. Occasionally, he left a review on an item. The most he did was chat with other customers in the online forum, but that was it.

A few moments later, Osric came out with his coat and a set of keys in his hand. “Jensen said to head on back.” He let himself out of the store and locked the door from the other side.

Jared walked behind the counter and pushed the door open. “Hello? Jensen?” Looking around, he saw the typical stock room filled with boxes of merchandise.

“Up here.” Jensen appeared at the top of a set of stairs leading to a balcony. “Office is upstairs.”

His grin took Jared’s breath away and had him wishing that Jensen would smile at him like that all the time.

 _He’s probably taken. There’s no way anyone who looks that good would be single._ Jared smiled back, hoping his thoughts weren’t showing on his face.

They weren’t, or else Jensen was just too nice to comment. “C’mon up. I’ve got your stuff up here and we can figure out the shipping thing.”

Jensen’s office was an extension of the shop downstairs. Warm wood décor complemented the desk in the corner, with a computer on it. A big leather couch took up one wall, long enough that Jared thought he’d be able to stretch out on it. He didn’t want to sit there because he knew that he’d never want to get up. Taking a chair instead, he put down the gift for Adrianne.

“Thanks, by the way, for the discount and the freebie. Adrianne and her fiancé will love it. They’re tech geeks.”

“Yeah, it’s a big seller right now. Glad they’ll like it.” Jensen sat down in front of the computer. “So, do you want store credit or a refund on shipping? Either way works for me.”

“Um, how about store credit?” Jared rubbed his nose.

“Perfect.” Jensen clicked through some windows. “It’s on your account. Oh, and I added you to the Gold Club at no charge, if that’s okay. Gets you points on products and free shipping. You can always order and pick up your stuff here if you like.”

“Wow thanks!” Jared was in shock. The Gold Club cost $200 a year to join and there was no way he’d normally be able to afford it. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Jared watched Jensen rub the back of his neck and blush. “So…um…your purchase.” Jensen picked up a box and handed it to Jared. “You and your boyfriend will enjoy it.”

Jared looked at the item he’d purchased. The box held an NJoy Pure Wand, the picture of its stainless steel curve glinting on the graphic. He’d bought it on a whim, drunk and lonely late one night, based on the recommendations of _myassisclass_ , one of the customers in the chat room.

Jared had half a mind to ask Jensen if he could exchange it since it was obviously new. He sighed and put the box in with his other purchases. He guessed he’d just keep it.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Not for a while.” Jared felt like a loser admitting that there was no one in his life. “Just me.”

“Oh.” Jensen paused. “Well, just so you know, what you bought works better with a partner.”

“I’d read that, but that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. My boyfriend--we broke up a couple of months ago. I figured I’d get it anyway. You know, maybe for good luck.” Jared picked up his purchases and stood. “Thanks, for the credit and the Gold Club.”

He was almost out the door when Jensen spoke.

“Hey Jared? I…um…could help you test out your new purchase….” Jared turned to see Jensen blushing. “You know…if you’d be interested…”

Jared stared at him in shock. Was Jensen asking what he thought he was asking?

Jensen must have taken his silence for a no, because his eyes dropped. “Never mind, it was a stupid question...”

“No!” Jared shook his head. “I mean yes. Yeah. God, yeah.” He gave Jensen a small smile. “I just was surprised, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“Because someone like you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.” Jared knew he probably sounded pathetic but he didn’t care.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Jensen walked over and gently pushed him up against the door. “I’m very interested in someone like you.”

Jared felt Jensen’s warm breath on his cheek seconds before Jensen’s lips met his. They were warm and slightly chapped, and tasted like coffee and something that Jared couldn’t define.

He leaned into Jensen, wanting to feel their bodies against each other. Jensen whimpered and cupped Jared’s face, his fingers warm and firm. Their tongues danced, coaxing each other’s mouths open to let them intertwine.

Jensen kissed fiercely, like a hunter stealing his prey, and it made Jared giddy. He’d never been kissed like that before. Stephen was good, but he’d never set off the sparks of arousal that Jensen did. Jared groaned and grabbed Jensen’s hips, puling him closer, and slotting his thigh in between them.

Jensen took the hint, rubbing his cock against Jared’s thigh, murmuring, “God, you feel fucking good. Knew you would.”

He trailed kisses down Jared’s neck, biting and nibbling and licking. Jensen pressed harder against him, caging Jared in his arms. “I thought I'd just spend my time dreaming about you, and here you come shopping in my store, all tall and hot and so fucking big, my own personal wet dream!”

Jensen’s mouth was on his, demanding entrance once more. All Jared could do was helplessly moan, tasting Jensen’s lips, feeling his tongue exploring. He thumped his head back, bucking into Jensen’s hips as Jensen growled promises into his lips.

No one had ever taken control with him like this before, and Jared loved it. He frantically kissed Jensen back, trading teeth and tongue.

He kept hearing Jensen mutter in between kisses. “Swear I was gonna call you…tell you something was wrong with your order…just to fucking hear your voice…”

Jared pulled away, his brain coming back online for a moment. “Wait, what?” He looked at Jensen, zeroing in on his kiss-swollen mouth. “What do you mean, call me? How the hell did you know who I was?”

“Didn’t.” Jensen pulled Jared’s t-shirt out from his pants. “Your orders, your questions, our chats on the forum…all of it. Got me hot just wondering about you.”

“The chats? You were in the forums?” He looked at Jensen in confusion. “What’s your screen name?”

“ _Myassisclass_.” Jensen ran his hands under Jared’s shirt, his fingers caressing Jared’s nipples.

“Wait. Fuck!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hands and pulled them from under his shirt. “That was you? You told me to get the NJoy?”

“Yeah, so I could pretend it was me making you come with it!” Jensen stared at him with lust-blown eyes. “Now can we stop talking because I really _really_ wanna watch you fall apart under me.”

Jared stared at Jensen. This beautiful man in front of him, green eyes wide, wanted him. Had been dreaming about him.

He grinned and flipped Jensen so his back was against the wall now. “How are you so sure it’s gonna be me? Maybe I’ll be the one to make you scream.”

“Because." Jared felt the air whoosh out of him as Jensen pushed free, flipped Jared over his shoulder, walked the few steps to the couch, and tossed him onto it. "I told you _I_ wanted to make you come apart." He knelt over Jared and pulled his shirt off.

Jared paused moment to appreciate the view. Jensen's body was firm, tight and lightly tanned.

And had those amazing freckles.

Little bits of brown that looked like caramel were scattered over his skin. Jared’s mouth watered. He wanted to taste them to see if they were as sweet as they looked.

He wasn't able to because Jensen rucked up Jared’s shirt and said, "Take this off. I want to see you." Jared shimmied out of his tee and lay back. He grinned and posed a bit, chuckling as Jensen licked his lips. “Fuck, Jared.” Jensen’s voice was a low growl.

Jared arched up as Jensen ran a finger over his nipples. He loved when they were played with, and Jensen’s fingers rubbing and plucking them were driving him insane. He shivered as Jensen’s hands skated down his chest, his stomach, caressing and tickling him until they reached his belt.

“Can I?”

Jared could barely hear Jensen’s voice. He felt Jensen’s fingers slide under the denim and leather, tangling slightly in his treasure trail.

“Yes, God yes please.” He needed to feel Jensen touch him, wanted them to be skin to skin. “Hurry…”

“Raise up,” Jensen ordered. Jared hitched up, letting Jensen pull off his jeans and underwear and leaving him bare on the couch. His cock bounced against his stomach, hard and wanting.

“Your turn. Want to see you naked.” He reached for Jensen but missed as the other man stood up and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off. “Fuck, Jensen…”

Jensen grinned at him as he grabbed the bag with Jared’s toy in it. “That’s what we’re gonna do, sweetheart.” He handed the box to Jared. “Why don’t you do the honors.”

Jared laughed as he ripped off the packaging. Opening the box, he took out the stainless steel toy from its fuchsia sateen bed. “Wow, this thing is heavy.” He hefted it, marveling at the comma shaped curve and the solid weight. He gave it to Jensen so he could see what Jared was talking about.

“I’ve heard it’s magic.” The promise in Jensen’s voice had Jared’s cock swelling even more. “Now lay back and let me take care of you.”

His body tight with anticipation, Jared did what Jensen said. How could he not? This god of a man was naked in front of him, desire evident in his eyes. Jared had never felt so wanted.

Jared closed his eyes as Jensen leaned in to kiss him. He felt Jensen’s tongue and lips lay trails of moisture down his skin. He shivered, stifling a moan when Jensen lightly bit his nipple, then sucked it to a hard nub.

He burned everywhere their bodies touched. The rough of Jensen’s stubble left marks he knew he would see in the morning, and he felt Jensen’s cock, thick and hard, rubbing against his leg, the moisture seeping from it slicking his skin.

Jared’s brain lost all rational thought when Jensen took him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” He shouted, then whimpered when Jensen twisted his tongue and skated his teeth around the head of Jared’s dick and down the shaft.

He took Jared so deep that he was afraid Jensen would choke, but it didn’t seem to matter. Jensen hollowed out his cheeks and slid even further down until Jared felt the edge of his cock bumping the back of Jensen’s throat.  
Then he swallowed.

“Holy mother!” Jared wailed. His hips bucked and he shoved farther into Jensen’s mouth. Pulling back at the sound of choking, Jared apologized. “Sorry…sorry.”

Jensen slipped off. “No worries. But you _are_ a big boy.” His hand closed around Jared’s cock, squeezing it while he slowly jacked it,. “Look forward to riding you.” He winked at Jared. “But today it’s all about you.”

Dazed, Jared just lay there and reveled in the sensations of Jensen’s hand. Dimly he heard the sound of the lube bottle opening and the squelch of the contents being squirted out.

Then Jensen’s fingers were circling his hole, pressing gently on the muscle before slipping one finger in.

“Oh my god…” Jared groaned, rocking the finger deeper inside him.

“Feels good?” Jensen chuckled low and dirty. “Just imagine how it’s gonna feel when I stretch you out enough to take your new toy. When it presses…right… _here_ …”

Jensen pushed against Jared’s prostate, sending sparks spiraling throughout his body. Jensen chuckled again and added another finger.

“God, you’re so tight. We’re gonna have to work at this.” His fingers scissored inside Jared, opening him up even further. “One more…”

Three fingers now, and Jared felt them sliding in and out, skating his prostate, curling and spreading, stroking him inside.

“Fuck, Jensen, please, god put it in me,” Jared whined. “Need it now.”

“You sure?” Jensen’s tone was teasing, but Jared was past that.

“God damn it, _now_!” Jared growled.

“Yes, sir.”

There was pressure on Jared’s rim, and he felt a ‘pop’ as Jensen pushed the end of the stainless steel toy inside him. He hissed at the fullness and instinctively tightened down. “Fuck.”

“God, Jared, wish you could see what it looks like, you taking this.” Jensen’s voice was hoarse, and when Jared looked at him, he saw Jensen with one hand on the toy and his other hand fisting himself. “So beautiful.”

Jared felt the toy move as Jensen rocked it back and forth inside him. “More, please. God, more…”he begged, sliding his hand down between his legs and feeling for the top of the toy and Jensen’s hand. Jared’s other hand was stroking himself in a mirror image of Jensen.

They found a rhythm, their hands entwined as they slowly thrust the toy deeper until they found Jared’s prostate. Together they fucked Jared with it, the steel warming and sending waves of arousal up through Jared’s cock every time they pressed against the bundle of nerves inside.

The room was silent except for Jensen’s whispers of how good Jared was taking this, how beautiful he was, and Jared’s answering moans of harder and deeper.

“You gonna come for me, Jared?” Jensen was breathing heavily and Jared saw his hand speeding up on his cock. “I’m close…wanna see you come…”

Jared tightened his hand on Jensen’s and shoved the toy harder and faster inside him. Jared squeezed his own cock, increasing the pressure when he felt his balls draw up as the steel end pounded his prostate.

“Gonna come…Jensen…oh god…now!” He arched up, white ropes shooting over his stomach and chest.

He heard Jensen follow him with a shout, his orgasm sending ribbons of come over Jared’s thighs and cock.

Jared milked his cock, the last vestiges of pleasure sending him into a sated sort of limbo. He felt Jensen rise from the couch and then return moments later with a warm washcloth. He smiled as Jensen gently wiped him clean, before leaning down and softly kissing Jared’s lips.

“So…” he began.

“So,” Jensen replied with a smile. “Good purchase?”

“Great purchase.” Jared paused, at a bit of a loss as to what to say or do. Did he get up, get dressed and leave? Thank Jensen for a great time?

Jensen solved that dilemma by crawling in behind Jared on the couch and pulling down the heavy quilt from the back. Covering them, he murmured into Jared’s ear. “Stop thinking so much.”

“I was just…”

“Thinking too much.” Jensen wrapped an arm around him and settled his face into the back of Jared’s neck. “It takes away from cuddle time. And nap time.”

Jared smiled as he closed his eyes. He could get used to this.

_Fin_


End file.
